Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-79.112.255.49-20130913104350
I don't think she is A, at all . I have many motives to belive that : 1."A" is a psycho creep who has no time on their hands, other than to just stalk and plan out their next attack on these girls. Aria is ALWAYS either with the other girls or with Ezra. There is no way Aria has time to stalk and make evil plans in the middle of all of that. 2.Aria, as we saw in the season 3 premiere, was having panic attacks and nightmares. If she’s “A”, why would she be like that? I doubt she would fake that. 3.I know one of the main mystery behind who the A’s are is what are their motives. But really, what would Aria’s motive be to TORTURE her best friends? She loves them. 4.We already know Aria finally got *physically attacked*, and before that she definitely was the least tortured individually. But she is almost ALWAYS with the girls when A does something to all of them. Framing them with the shovel, framing them with Ian’s trophy, finding Ian’s dead body..ect. If she’s A you’d think she wouldn’t want to be with them when they all get arrested. And now, "facts" that don’t add up or are either 100% wrong : 1.A didn’t start stalking/texting the girls until Aria moved back. False. A was already stalking Alison before they started with the girls. None of the girls were friends anymore after Ali disappeared and when Aria moved, so why would they go after them then? 2.A’s first message to all of them at the same time was: I’m back bitches, and I know everything. -A Again, FALSE. The message said: “I’m still HERE bitches, and I know everything.” Not to mention, Aria was standing right there with them when they all got the message. So unless Aria is able to freeze time to quickly send them a text without them seeing, she couldn’t have wrote that. 3.Her friends pointed her out as the best liar. They pointed her out as being the best liar because she hid the fact she was dating her English teacher. And probably because of her not telling her mother about her dad’s affair. But 1. she had a reason not to tell the girls about Ezra, because he trusted her not to tell. 2. her father basically forced her to keep the secret from her mother, even though didn’t want to. 4.Aria was on her way to tell her mother about her dad’s affair, when she got home A had sent her a letter about it. First, her mother must have literally just gotten the letter a bit ago since she was still looking over it when Aria got there. Aria was over at Ezra’s place for quite some time so how would she have done that. And secondly the message said at the end, “If you don’t believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it.” If Aria was just afraid to tell her mother about it because she didn’t want her to know she lied to her all this time, why in the world would she put that in the letter? She would be the biggest idiot to do that. 5.All of the girls have had Ali visit them except for Aria. Hanna was first in 1x11, Emily in 2x12, and Spencer in 2x24. Aria, according to the writers, will get a visit from Ali in 3x16. It’s not a race people, her time is still coming. And I don’t know how just because she hasn’t had a is-it-a-dream-or-is-it-not-a-dream visit from Ali means she’s A? 6.Jason had pictures of Aria in his shed. Yeah, he was also part of a group called the NAT club, where a group of guys perved on girls and video taped them in their bedrooms. Totally no connection there, right? 7.She told Hanna’s mom that she was A. Ugh, good god. Did you watch the episode? It was Mona’s plan to have Aria say that because Hanna’s mom was getting suspicious on who the person was sending Hanna her police report. 8.Aria was the last person with Vivian Darkbloom’s coat. And you have proof of that how? She got it out of Spencer’s car, more than likely, she probably gave it back to her. 9.Aria wasn’t with the other girls in 2x24 when the doll “A” planted said “follow me end up like me”. Yes, that is because she was having sex with Ezra because he was going to be moving away. FOLLOW ALONG. Clearly she wasn’t in that doll shop. 10.In the doll shop the little boy describes the girl has “dark hair”. Oh hold the phone! Well that immediately points to Aria! Because I mean, who else in Rosewood has dark hair? Let’s see.. Spencer, Emily, Mona, Melissa, Maya, Pam, Ella and so on. We also see at the end of the episode that A was paying them to say those things. 11.When A sent Aria’s dad a letter to catch Ezria, Aria didn’t show up. This is why this gets annoying. People obviously didn’t watch the episode. Aria’s mom brought up the fact that Holden has a heart condition, which made Aria nervous. So she decided to go with him to make sure he would be okay or not. The point is we actually saw all of her reactions and what happened. And come on, if the whole point was to send Byron a letter, not show up, then he trusts her again, why wouldn’t Aria just have sent him to a place Aria and Ezra were not going to be at? Ezra even showed up thinking they were meeting up. 12.Aria vandalized her dad’s office That is because Alison was encouraging her to do it. Also, if I found out my dad was having an affair, made me keep it a secret from my mom, then found he might still be with the chick. I’d vandalize the hell out of my dads office as well. She also said she felt horrible awfter she did it. So clearly the girl does have feelings. And now, other proves : -In 3x02 we see the camera view like “A” is watching Aria in her room when she gets a text from “A” telling her to tell her dad it was her who vandalized her dad’s office. She ended up telling him the next morning. If she’s part of the A team why would they make her do that? And if she’s the “head A” like people claim, why would she do what they said? -Wow, maybe it's a coincidence or not, but her name starts with A . If her name was Marybel, and she wore an A necklace, then you could be suspicious . -And now, the Black Swan thing ... More than likely she was wearing that for the writers to throw you off. We already learned who the black swan was, it was Melissa. The drawings in A’s lair were even the way Melissa’s dress was. It Aria was A, the drawings would have been designed the way her dress was. The Halloween episode : 1. Aria wrote her last A like the way A writes it. Alright, firstly, this was back in season 1, but look at the way Spencer wrote her A. Well what do you know, same way! Every time we have seen A write “A” somewhere other than in a text message, we know Aria is with someone so it wasn’t her. I’ve seen it be compared to the part where “A” left the signature on a fogged up glass after they massaged Emily, we know that wasn’t Aria, she was with Jason. 2.Now the biggest thing.. Aria was almost KILLED by A. She was drugged, and no, she didn’t drug herself. You actually seen with your own eyes the Queen of Hearts costume put something in her drink. Whoever the people were who were pushing the box were trying to throw her off the train. They had no involvement in her not dying, because when they ran off somewhere they left her there in the box getting ready to tip over the edge. 3.But it could have been all of Aria’s plan all along to make the girls not suspect her. Are you fucking high? It was her plan to drug herself, get locked in a box with Garrett, scream at the top of her lungs when she saw him, when clearly she would have known nobody was around. It was her plan to sit and try to take duck tape off of her, if it was her plan, why even put duck tape on? Then she actually stabbed a screw driver through the person’s hand that was pushing the box, why do that if she knew the person? And it was her plan for the people to walk off and leave her in the box as she’s getting ready to fall off the damn train. 4.Maybe the A team was trying to kill her because she’s the head A and don’t want her around anymore. I can’t even with this theory. Wouldn’t Aria have screamed like.. “YO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME” Ii she was the head A? Get your head out of your ass because that theory is stupid. 5.Aria seemed just fine after they pulled her out of the box and the police came, why wasn’t she still scared? Why aren’t ANY of these girls more scared, they all being stalked, yet they are still okay going to Halloween party. Emily almost got murdered a few weeks before she was acting completely fine. 6.Why was her purse and necklace left as clues to find her? Because that’s PLL’s way of leaving clues. How else would the girls have found her? Clearly they were stupid enough to go, *walks up to locked door* “Oh it’s a dead end, lets go back”. Do you remember episode 3x10 when Hanna *randomly* finds a letter from Maya under a damn plant. Yeah, that was a clue that lead them to go up to Noel’s cabin. That’s how PLL is. And now, the motives that drives me insane... 1.Maybe Aria has multiple personalty disorder We see Aria in about 80% of each episode, I’d think we’d be able to clue in that she was partly crazy. There is no proof to this at all, so people keep using this as a theory is stupid. We could say this about ALL of the damn characters. Mona you could tell has multiple personalty’s, she would be all bright and bubbly, then the minute Hanna said she couldn’t do something Mona acted like Hanna just killed her puppy. 2.Mona called Aria big A and Marlene tweeted head A is #bigA Yesss, because I’m sure MK is stupid enough to tweet that big of a spoiler. If Aria was “big A”, why would Mona say that out loud at school? ( yeah, Mona might be stupid, but not THAT STUPID ) 3.Aria’s doll had a black hoodie No, it’s a jacket. Not a hoodie people. The new reasons to belive that Aria is A, in season 3 : 1.Ezra’s kid: -A now knows about Ezra’s kid, and put a baby basket + a letter outside of Ezra’s door for Aria to read. Why would she need to look shocked when NOBODY is around?? And don’t go all “How did -A find out about his kid?” on me, because -A knows EVERYTHING. -A knew when Hanna’s mom stole from the bank, -A knew when Spencer sold her sisters engagement ring, etc... 2.Byron/Alison: Aria now found out her father and Alison had a relationship nobody knew about. And that he was with her the night she died. Considering this journal of Ali’s was in -A’s lair, how would Aria be -A? She looked completely shocked and mortified about this, if she was part of the -A team or head -A, I’m pretty sure she would have read that by now. 3.-A had Spencer tell Aria about Ezra’s kid instead of Aria. I guess people missed the whole point to this. By having Spencer do it, first it would damage Aria’s relationship with Ezra because not only has she known about it for some time, somebody else was telling him other than Aria. And it was supposed to hurt and damage both Spencer and Aria’s relationship, because -A’s goal was probably for Ezra to be upset with Aria (and possibly break up with her), then have Aria be upset with Spencer for blowing the secret. 4.The AAlison TToby EEzra AAria MMona theory: You know, that theory was created by one of the writers, and it was a joke, but you guys, took it seriously . 5.Alison’s visit to Aria:In Alison’s visit to Aria, Aria directly says, “Do you see -A?”. Ali says, “Everywhere I turn, so do you, you all do. If Aria was -A, why would she ask that? 6.Red coat: In episode 3x16, you saw a glimpse of red coat in the reflect. Red coat has blonde hair (could be a wig) but Aria was drugged up in bed all day. ( PLUS, RC is CeCe, and the other one is Alison ) . Even the writers think this theory is dumb.For how smart A seems to be, do you really think they’d be stupid enough not to realize they were getting drugged? No offense, Aria. 7.-A trapped Spencer in the steam room, then Aria came in and saved her. That’s because Spencer texted Aria. When Aria got there she said, “Thank god I got your text!”. If Spencer never texted her, I’m sure she would have said that. And do people get the logic behind this? You think Aria came over to Spencer, put on a black hoodie, wrote “Steamy with Wren, Steamy with me.” on the mirror, locked Spencer in the room, then went back out, put on her normal clothes and came in to save her? It’s times like this I use the quote: “Ain’t nobody got time for that!”. How would Aria have even known Spencer kissed Wren? She was at Ezra’s apartment. 8.3x22: Aria texted Emily and Hanna saying Spencer wasn’t at the bookstore, when Aria was just sitting at Ezra’s. Did it occur to anybody Aria went to the bookstore, looked, then left and went to Ezra’s and text them once she got settled down? What would be the point for the show to show us Aria at the bookstore looking and then leaving, then show her at Ezra’s? We the audience already know where Spencer is, that would have been a waste of screen time. And no offense, but all I saw Hanna doing that day was hanging out with her mother and paster ted, she didn’t even bother to help look. 9.3x23: Aria saw red coat coming out of the elevator and actually made a quick attempt to chase her, unlike when the other girls walk at a snails pace. 10.3x23: -A or “Spencer” kidnapped Malcolm. With Aria not knowing what the hell was going on, crying, and then trying to break up with Ezra because she was scared, I kind of doubt she had the 411 on what was going on. I honestly think people just want to believe Aria is A now, so they look at the tiniest things to make her guilty. If any of the other girls did any of these, it would be completely overlooked.You know, even Emily could be A, because she was wearing a shirt with an A on it .PLEASE, READ MY THEORY .